Ninjabots
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shark NPC Ninjabots Robustus is alone in the repair bay this cycle, using his idle time to go through the process of how he'll be modifying Shred's new chassis so the parts are in different areas. It's taking plenty of planning to get to this stage of things, right now he's working through a simulation of the modification to see what would be the best way to approach removing and repositioning everything in the femme's torso. The mech is idly humming a tune as he keeps his hands steady as if he were doing the real work, the computer showing the simulation on the large screen. There's a shuffle, and then the door opens. A rather small, meek looking black seeker enters, his body flat black, with a bright, shiny white Decepticon logo on his chest plate. Curiously unlike most seekers his faceplate was covered save his dark blue optics. He looks around a moment, before focusing on Robustus and coughs a few times, making his way over. Robustus hears the door open and the entry, but continues the simulation as he speaks, "May I help you?" he inquires, not taking his optics off of what he is doing. "AH yes..." the voice comes, a soft voice, accented "I was sent here from the medical academy training center. They are requesting a list of basic schematics of several commanders, so that in case of emergency, the new recruits are able to save their lives if no others are available." he explains, holding up an engraved etching "Here is authorization!" Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 16! Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 17! Robustus sighs softly and taps on the computer to save the simulation where it's at, effectively freezing it until he can return to it. He turns to look over the authorization that is being shown to him. The mech is good at small details, so something about it doesn't look quite right. "Mmm and why is it the medical training academy would think for one moment I would share such data with them when they know full well it would breach the confidentiality of my patients? Furthermore, this is a very well done document, but that is not the signature of the mech that runs the academy." The mech's optics flicker slightly and states "It is one of his new assistants I am told. I am new myself. And only the basic schematics, I am told is approvable. If you were not there, but I was there, then I would have to do the repairs after all, yes?” if he was worried about the document, he didn’t show it, hands clasped behind him, out of sight behind his wings. Robustus shakes his head a bit, "Nice try, but I am not giving over that information. If the Head Master of the Academy has an issue with that, then he can radio me /directly/ and I can tell him to stuff it up his tailpipe." Those flat black wings twitch a little bit, the mech frowning under his mask nervously "I..I do not wish to return to the head Master empty handed." he notes. Robustus takes the document and writes on it, then offers it back to the mech, "Then take this to him, if he wants to question my reasoning then he can radio me as I told you before. Even then I will tell him no. I will not give over such sensitive information over, especially not with Megatron being willing to slag anyone that does something stupid around here. Do I make myself clear?" "Y... yes sir." he bows deeply as he took the tablet back, glancing down to see what the mech had written. Robustus nods, "Good." then turns back to his simulation and starts it where he left off. The note is simple and to the point, quoting what medical violationary code he'd be breaking allowing such information to be just given over to the medical training academy. Also quote what Decepticon codes he'd be answering for if he gave it over. ---- Shark is standing at the guard post that leads into Iacon itself as he is currently on guard duty. His scanners, radar and sonar all take in the immediate area as well as him just visually looking around. He listens to the radio traffic as well as the search for Chimera or the draconic beast has been going on awhile now. In this area, a taller, sleeker vehicular ninjabot was slipping along quietly, and pauses... two buildings to cross between, right in Sharks' view. He considers his options and then picks up a small stone, hucking over the low building to clatter on the other side, before bolting. Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 12! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 20! Shark doesn't even flinch at that sound at all. Though the movement of something moving quickly attracts his full undivided attention. He clicks his radio, "Saw something moving, gonna check it out." then moves a bit away from his post. Since he isn't alone at the post he can do so with some amount of confidence. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 6! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 11! The mech finishes darting out of sight, not realizing he was almost seen. HE presses himself into the shadows, a black sack over one shoulder. He goes utterly still now, waiting with bated breath. Shark hrms softly, then rolls his shoulders a bit, "Keep your optics and scanners alert." then moves back to his post. "Could be Chimera trying to get the jump on someone." The Ninja moves again, now against the wall about twenty meters around the bend from the two mechs. He reaches into his pack, and pulls out four magnets, applying one to each limb. Then he pulls out an automatic Spider-tron, winding its' battery before setting it down. It starts to crawl towards the two Autobots, but just out of sight it stops. With a sigh, the Ninja slips up and kicks it lightly, sending it crawling out into view as he scoots back to his place quickly! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Another Obvious Distraction!> Discordia rolls a 16! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 18! Shark turns and stands in his original spot. The spider not even noticed as it scuttles along toward him and the other guard on duty. Click-click-click-click, four soft clicks as the ninja magnetizes himself to the wall. Luckily for there, the magnets were virtually soundless as he moves up the side of the dome, then over, until he was just over the two mech's heads, above the tall gateway into the city. He looks down/up. The spider continues scuttling along. Halfway through the road, it stops. Shark is unaware of the ninjabot moving above him and the other guard. Apparently his sonar isn't quite detecting toward vertical alignments. The quiet though after the odd sound bothering him though. "Something is off." he mutters, "But what, I dunno." The spider twitches a few times, still sitting there in the roadway. It flicks a leg a few times, skittering forwards, and then back. The ninja meanwhile, remains utterly still overhead, hoping nobody drove up at that point else he be seen, like a bug on a windshield. Shark rotates his head a little to get a bit of stiffness out of it, that's when he notices the spiderbot. "Huh." he mutters then shrugs and passes it off as just innocuous. Twitch twitch... Suddenly the spiderbot turns and skitters right towards their feet! The other guard spots that and moves to step on it! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 18! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 13! *SQUICK* Little springs and gears explode everywhere as the thing is crushed... one leg still twitching. During this noisy process, the ninjabot slides down himself and through the top of the door, along the ceiling! Shark shakes his head a bit at the display, "Well guess you showed it." he teases a bit and then chuckles. SPRANG! a spring poinks up and bounces away. The other guard just chuckles and kicks the carcass away before returning to his spot. The spiders' remains are scattered all over as the ninja is now safely (somewhat) inside Iacon! Shark taps on his radio, "All quiet out here, the sound was just a spiderbot." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Fumik TP